Líneas
by Aoshika October
Summary: Se cruzan, se encuentran, pero rara vez se unen. Jack está solo, y Bunny lo nota. Se conocen, se hablan, y luego se separan. Jack tiene miedo de tocar a Bunny, Bunny no quiere asustar a Jack. Luego, la Pascua del 68, luego, el ataque de Pitch. Una historia de amor contada en seis drabbles dentro del universo de RotG, basado en líneas. BunnyxJack, FrostBunny.


_**¡Hola!**_

_Les traigo un oneshot que escribí como en dos días, ya que se lo prometí como regalo a mi querida amiga __**Sion/Namy/Los libros de la buena memoria por su cumpleaños**__, que fue este miércoles :) querida, lamento haber tardado en escribirlo, ya que te lo prometí, pero ya está aquí y espero que lo disfrutes. Lo hice con mucho amor. Espero que tu cumpleaños haya sido un día lindo, y divertido, y que sean así todos los días de tu vida. _

_Mis explicaciones en cuanto al fic: está basado en dos ideas principalmente: primero, explicar una relación con líneas, literalmente líneas, como en geometría, ya verán a qué me refiero, y dos, cómo hubiera sido que Jack y Bunny tuvieran algún tipo de relación de amistad antes de que Jack fuera un Guardián y se enfrentaran a Pitch, y tomando en cuenta los sucesos de la Pascua del '68._

_Está dividido en seis partes, y es muy, muy, muy slow burn. Jack está retratado con algunos síntomas menores de estrés post traumático y está bastante touch starved. Y uso las palabras "nieve y cerezas" en una parte, porque no se me ocurrió otra forma de describir a Jack en ese instante. _

_Fue una idea bastante abstracta, y me gustó mucho escribir este fic. Espero que lo disfruten. Hay algunas explicaciones más abajo, pero no quiero darlas todavía._

_Disclaimer: RotG y The Guardians pertenecen a su escritor William Joyce, y a Dreameworks. __Yo solo escribí la trama de esta historia sin otra ganancia que sus reviews, favoritos o lo que sea su voluntad (uwu)._

_En fin. Los invito a leer!_

**Líneas**

…

**Uno: Rectas que se cruzan: **_Están en distintos planos, por lo que nunca se encuentran._

Jack era una criatura del aire. Siempre lo había sido, al menos hasta donde podía recordar. Nada era más liberador que volar, aún si al principio le había costado tanto trabajo dominar el viento que lo levantaba y lo llevaba a un movimiento de su cayado.

Al principio había probado con distancias cortas y alturas bastante prudentes. No le llevó mucho tiempo dejar que la adrenalina tomara el control y Jack se encontrara en el aire, volando lejos, por encima de los bosques, de los lagos, de las aldeas…

Desde que aprendió completamente como hacerlo, Jack ya no le veía el caso a volver al suelo. Caminar se volvió tan ajeno a su naturaleza que después de unos meses en el aire, caminar lo hacía sentir pesado, lento. Correr le costaba trabajo; era más fácil deslizarse con una capa de hielo formada bajo sus pies. Y si tenía que estar quieto, de pie, siempre prefería la rama de un árbol, la cima de un poste o el techo de una casa.

Amaba ver tantas bellas cosas a su alrededor, la noche inundada de nubes, las luces de las casas, las estrellas reflejadas en el agua. Le gustaba sentarse en las alturas y ver a la gente ir de aquí a allá con sus vidas. Le gustaba intervenir. Le gustaba ver la sonrisa de un niño cuando caía la primera capa de nieve del invierno, el gesto complacido de un adulto terminando de quitar el hielo de la entrada de su casa, las risas de las familias al jugar a la guerra con bolas de nieve o al hacer figuras, muñecos, ángeles y demás.

Al ver estas escenas Jack sentía alegría. Una inmensa alegría y diversión en su corazón.

Luego las luces se apagaban, las familias entraban a sus casas. Jack se acurrucaba en la rama de un árbol y miraba al cielo.

Durante trescientos años, Jack podría contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces que sus pies de verdad tocaron el suelo. Él creía que no lo necesitaba.

…

Bunny vivía pegado al suelo. De hecho, podría decirse que vivía debajo de él. Aunque la Madriguera era, después de todo, eso, un gran, amplio y hermoso hueco para sí mismo, lo más cerca del núcleo del mundo como podría estar.

Para Bunny, el suelo (la tierra firme), era seguridad. El abrigo del mundo y lo que le ofrecía era muy diferente a lo que podría haber encontrado en otros lugares del universo. Para él no había mayor forma de confort y comodidad que esto; la tierra entre sus dedos, el pasto bajo sus pies, el sonido de los animales… el olor a lluvia reciente, el calor, la humedad tibia.

Caminar, fuera en dos pies o en cuatro patas, era lo que más amaba hacer. Adoraba la estimulación exuberante de sus músculos al correr. Sus brazos estirándose hacia el frente, sus piernas hacia atrás, apoyando sus pies en el suelo para darse soporte y hacerlo más, cada vez más rápido.

Le gustaba… recargar la cabeza en un banco de flores. Le gustaba anidarse en las raíces de los árboles. Sentir el palpitar de la vida dentro de ellos.

Bunny miraba complacido a los niños corriendo por los bosques, llenos de calor y felicidad, a los adultos sembrando y cosechando, satisfechos con su trabajo, saber que las personas vivían de la tierra tanto como la tierra vivía de ellos. Eran estas vidas las que daban vida y por eso, el Conejo de Pascua era feliz de formar parte de este mundo, y sentir la tierra que lo rodeaba, vivir en ella, cubrirse de ella.

La verdad era que, además, odiaba las alturas. Odiaba la sensación de riesgo, de inseguridad, de poco control que le daban. Subía cuando tenía que hacerlo, cuando no tenía opción, pero a su parecer, siempre había una opción en la tierra firme. El aire era cambiante y poco confiable, el cielo, las nubes…todo era hermoso, pero Bunny se conformaba con observar.

…

Bunny corría rumbo al sur. Los últimos días de otoño terminaban y él tenía que prepararse para llevar la primavera al otro hemisferio. Atravesó el bosque, llevándose los últimos resquicios verdes junto con él. Eran las 11:45 de la noche cuando pasó por debajo del árbol más grande, sin notar que la copa de éste se llenaba poco a poco de una capa de nieve.

Jack volaba hacia el Polo Norte. En su travesía por el bosque, decidió comenzar a dejar caer un adelanto de lo que tenía preparado para el invierno. Eran las 11:45 de la noche cuando hizo un movimiento con su cayado y el árbol más grande quedó cubierto de nieve. Tras él, el verde poco a poco se iba apagando, marchándose hacia el sur.

.

.

.

**Dos: Líneas asíntotas:** _Se acercan mucho en algún punto, pero no llegan a tocarse._

Bunny lo había visto, varias veces ya. Era una mancha blanca en medio de la noche oscura, y aunque al principio lo había puesto alerta, pues nunca lo había visto antes, pronto comenzó a darse cuenta de que era un espíritu inofensivo. Y, a decir verdad, le daba un poco de tristeza verlo viajar así, sin rumbo, de un lado a otro como si no supiera a dónde ir o como si simplemente le fuera imposible estar quieto.

Tenía curiosidad, por qué no decirlo. Pero el muchacho parecía siempre tener tanta prisa...

De todas formas, Bunny siempre estaba ocupado. Si no era llevar la primavera de un hemisferio al otro del mundo era tener preparados los huevos para la pascua, y la verdad era que su vida tenía un orden y prioridades y perseguir a aquél espíritu realmente no contaba como prioridad.

…

Jack lo había visto en varias ocasiones, pero no se había atrevido a acercarse.

Era simple, su corazón solo podía romperse una precisa cantidad de veces y él estaba seguro de que ya no le quedaban oportunidades qué gastar. Quién sabe cuánto le costaría recoger los pedazos cuando aquél espíritu pasara a través de él, como si no existiera, haciendo que se sintiera más sólo que nunca, una vez más.

La verdad, no sabía por qué ese conejo humanoide llamaba tanto su atención. Había visto ya cosas mucho más raras, y tampoco era como si tuvieran demasiadas cosas en común. El conejo se la pasaba trabajando y siempre parecía demasiado ocupado como para que Jack decidiera bajar y pedirle a su corazón, una más, solo una oportunidad más.

En realidad, Jack tenía la impresión de que él también estaba solo. Tal vez no fuera el caso. Y bueno, Jack… Jack tenía sus ocupaciones, quizás ninguna tan importante ni tan urgente, pero lo suficiente para que siempre se dijera a sí mismo que quizás en la próxima ocasión.

…

-¡Hey!

Bunny no entendió por qué el espíritu detuvo su vuelo de una forma tan brusca, ni por qué pareció dudar al voltear a verlo. Debía estar a unos tres metros por encima de él, mientras Bunny escondía un huevo de Pascua en la madrugada de su fecha especial.

El espíritu lo miró, y Bunny sonrió, no pudiendo evitar notar lo dulce que era su expresión, lo perfectas que eran sus facciones y la confusión exquisita de sus ojos. Casi quiso reír cuando lo miró, luego volteó hacia los lados y se señaló a sí mismo, como preguntándole si le hablaba a él.

-Sí, tú. ¿Por qué no bajas?

Luego de un momento de duda, el espíritu descendió un poco, su cabeza primero, inclinado hacia él como inspeccionándolo de cerca. Bunny sonrió, observando la grácil manera en que sus piernas se estiraban hacia arriba, su cuello hacia abajo, como si estuviera tirándose de cabeza, suspendido en el aire.

-E. Aster Bunnymund, mucho gusto, amigo-, se presentó, estirando su mano hacia él para saludarlo, y no notó que el espíritu retrocedía un par de centímetros por lo repentino de su movimiento-, mis amigos me llaman Bunny, pero los humanos me conocen como el Conejo de Pascua.

-Jack Frost-, fue la sencilla respuesta del muchacho, quien, en lugar de darle la mano, inclinó aún más su rostro hacia la de él, inspeccionándola, antes de voltear a ver su propia mano y la manera en que se iba acercando, para encontrarse con la del conejo.

De último momento, retrocedió, alejando su mano y alejándose a sí mismo, al parecer, aterrado, algo fuera de sí incluso.

-Oye, relájate amigo-, Bunny levantó ambas manos en señal de paz-, no muerdo. Está bien, ya será otro día. Te he visto por ahí, no tienes que ser tan tímido, puedes parar a conversar de vez en cuando.

Jack asintió, sonrió más ampliamente y se alejó agitando su mano, y sin decir nada más.

La verdad, le había dado miedo tocar a Bunny, descubrir que todo había sido una trampa de su mente desesperada por compañía. Le había dado miedo que su mano atravesara la de Bunny y que a su vez la de Bunny lo atravesara a él. Pero habían hablado, eso era un paso. Jack sonrió para sí mismo. Ya sería otro día. Al menos, ya tenía a alguien. Dioses, lo tenía.

.

.

.

**Tres: Líneas tangentes**_: Se encuentran una sola vez y luego vuelven a separarse._

Bunny no podía negar que el comportamiento de Jack era poco menos que extraño. El joven espíritu hablaba hasta por los codos, decía bromas, a veces de lo más ácidas, y se aparecía de la nada cuando quería. Podía estar todo el día detrás de él, pero si de algo estaba seguro Aster era de que nunca habían intercambiado un saludo con las manos ni un abrazo amistoso, ni siquiera en los momentos de más loca felicidad, como la primera vez que un humano lo había culpado, llamándolo por su nombre, por la nevada del día anterior. De pronto alguien lo conocía, alguien creía en él y Jack había estado todo el día emocionado por esto. Bunny estaba feliz por él, aunque intrigado por la forma en que sus emociones lo mantenían sobre la punta de los pies (figurativamente, ya que Jack siempre estaba volando o flotando), y la forma en que aun así, aun cuando Jack era tan abierto, tan comunicativo y tan cercano, era imposible simplemente _tocarlo_.

Jack era una delicia de nieve y cerezas. Era una respiración fresca dentro de su vida asfixiante y no se daba cuenta, y esto frustraba al Conejo de Pascua más de lo que podría explicar, porque él mismo no concebía de dónde salía esta urgencia por saber qué hacía que se comportara del modo que lo hacía. Esta urgencia por creer que quizás el joven era la respuesta a su soledad. Porqué había llegado precisamente a él.

Dioses. Si solo pudiera saciar sus dudas, su curiosidad, y permitirse un capricho. Abrazarlo una vez, y quizás, incluso, su amistad sería mucho más fuerte que ahora, quizás, dándole vida a algo más.

…

Jack había mejorado significativamente luego de conocer a Bunny. Se había animado, poco a poco, a acercarse a más espíritus, incluso a los humanos, y quería pensar que pronto habría quien creyera en él. No tenía amigos, per se, pero tenía con quien conversar de vez en cuando y eso ya era bastante, comparado con lo que tenía antes. Poco a poco, Jack se habituaba a esto, y quería más. Sí, quería más, un poco más. Había animales a los que podía tocar, que podían verlo, y a Jack le gustaba tocarlos y abrazarlos también. Le gustaba escuchar cuando le hablaban. Así que ponía toda su atención. Le gustaba incluso cuando alguien, quien fuera, tocaba su brazo solo para llamar su atención un momento, aunque fuera el detalle más mínimo.

Pero por alguna razón, hasta este momento, no había podido permitir que Bunny específicamente lo tocara. Él era su primer amigo, el _único_ al que consideraba verdadero amigo hasta ahora, y el miedo que sentía de perderlo –de que lo atravesara, de atravesarlo si se atrevía a tocarlo-, estaba tan latente en su piel que simplemente no podía soportar la idea. Prefería ser amigo de lejos y no poder tocarlo nunca, que arriesgarse, dar el paso y luego renunciar a él. El miedo en su corazón tenía demasiada fuerza, era demasiado insistente, ruidoso y molesto como para poder ignorarlo.

Dioses, pero a la vez, era su voluntad tan débil y su alma tan joven. Abrazar a Bunny una vez, quizás saciaría esta inquietud que a veces lo hacía sonreír, y que a veces no lo dejaba dormir.

…

La noche era silenciosa, una de esas muchas en que coincidían en el bosque y Jack se decidió. Se puso de pie frente a él- por una vez, ambos en el mismo plano y Bunny se sorprendió tanto que no se movió-, y las yemas de sus dedos se acercaron a las de los dedos de Bunny, que presentó sus manos, esperando. Jack apretó los ojos, presionó los labios, se concentró en la solidez de ambos, deseando con todo su ser no deshacerse. Las palmas de sus manos se tocaron con las de él y continuaron subiendo por sus brazos. Jack se rindió.

Bunny lo atrapó en sus brazos, lo estrechó fuerte, y no dijo nada cuando el joven espíritu se desmoronó contra él, como llegando a casa después de un agotador viaje hacia la nada y de vuelta de ella. Y Bunny de pronto vio ante sus ojos el desfile de _nada _que había atormentado a Jack desde hacía más tiempo del que él hubiera pensado: los rechazos, los silencios, las miradas ausentes, el halo frío de los cuerpos de quienes no lo veían y no les interesaba verlo cuando Jack se acercaba sólo para ser atravesado. El frío que no venía de él, pero que se le metía en las entrañas y lo paralizaba desde adentro.

De ser posible, el cariño de Bunny por Jack creció y creció, y lo tuvo en sus brazos hasta que Jack se recompuso y se incorporó.

-Lo siento, n...no quería que me vieras así-, susurró, pero finalmente, le regaló una sonrisa. Bunny le sostuvo la cara con las manos y también le sonrió. Jack lo miró a los ojos, y trató de hacer que su sonrisa se mantuviera sincera-, creo que debería irme ya…

Bunny sabía que Jack estaba abrumado por la cercanía, a juzgar por el temblor de su cuerpo, la piel erizada y su corazón, su pequeño y dulce corazón latiendo a mil por hora contra el pecho de Bunny. Estaba bien. Tenían tiempo, más que suficiente.

-¿Otro día, Snowflake?

Jack asintió.

Pero otro día no llegó. Las ocupaciones y las presiones de Bunny como Guardián, las malas experiencias que Jack siguió acumulando en su búsqueda de ser visto, de ser creído, y de pronto, al verse, de lejos, ninguno de los dos quiso dar el paso y acercarse. Bunny estaba agotado, y estresado. Jack estaba adolorido y desmoronándose poco a poco. Les daba miedo no saber qué decir, les daba miedo atravesarse como Jack lo había temido.

Otro día, se seguían diciendo, pero quizás sus vidas no estaban destinadas a volver a unirse.

.

.

.

**Cuatro: Líneas paralelas:**_ Son idénticas, van una frente a la otra, pero nunca cruzarán su camino._

-¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

-¡No fue mi culpa!

Bunny aceleró. Jack continuó volando con todas sus fuerzas, pero por alguna razón no podía elevarse. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, y no quería, no podía permitir que se le siguiera acercando. Bunny inclinó su trayecto para acercarse a él, pero Jack hizo el mismo movimiento, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos sin dejar de acelerar, intentando huir de él. Pero el Conejo de Pascua -, no Bunny, no Aster, el mismísimo Conejo de Pascua, el Guardián-, no le dejaba alejarse, no le permitía ese respiro.

-¡¿Una capa de treinta centímetros de nieve el primer maldito día de primavera no es tu culpa, eh?! ¡¿De quién es culpa entonces?! ¡No había nevado desde finales de enero, y tenía que pasar justo ahora!

-¡Esa no es decisión mia! ¡El viento es el que me lleva, yo solo lo sigo! ¡¿Por qué haría algo así a propósito!? ¡Ni que me importaras tanto tú o tu maldita Pascua como para saber que era precisamente hoy!

Jack dio una vuelta repentina en un ángulo tan agudo que Bunny hubiera derrapado siguiéndolo de no ser porque la furia lo mantenía estable. Luego ambos tuvieron que detenerse en seco. Un punto muerto: la falda de una montaña. Jack no tenía fuerzas para subir. Él y Bunny quedaron frente a frente: pechos agitados, temblor en las piernas, rabia en la mirada. Ninguno deseaba echarse para atrás pero ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso al frente. Qué lejos habían quedado esos días, de amistad lejana y tranquila. Jack se había ganado la reputación de un espíritu problemático, caprichoso, y dañino, ya fuera por su inexperiencia al manejar sus poderes, que cada vez eran más amplios y magníficos, o por su irresponsabilidad al no usarlos como debía. En cambio el Conejo de Pascua se iba haciendo más lejano, inquieto y tenso por su necesidad de hacer su trabajo a la perfección. Se habían visto de lejos, habían intercambiado algunas palabras, pero aquellas, más que mantenerlos cerca, los habían alejado poco a poco. Y quizás no hubiera sido tan malo, salvo por el hecho de que esa mañana, al estar ya todos los huevos de Pascua escondidos en su lugar, una tormenta de nieve había acabado con todo, en el proceso, burlándose de un año de arduo trabajo, de una fecha tan especial… y solo Manny sabía cuántas consecuencias una tormenta como esta podría traer. Bunny tenía los músculos tensos y el cuerpo helado.

-¡A ti no te importa nada salvo tú mismo! ¡Todos los años te lo recuerdo por esa precisa razón!

-¡Eso es lo único que haces! ¡Nunca me hablas por otra cosa! ¡¿Tanto temes que arruine todo!?

El hecho era que Jack sabía que había hecho las cosas mal, pero, ¿cómo podría haberlo evitado? A veces se salía de control, a veces se distraía, a veces… a veces era inestable. Era la naturaleza del viento, del frío, de la nieve, era su naturaleza.

Y Bunny sabía que quizás estaba siendo injusto, sabía que quizás Jack no había hecho mal intencionalmente, pero, ¿cómo podría no sentirse furioso por algo tan horrible? ¡Había gente en peligro, muriendo por el frío, por todos los dioses!

Jack sabía que las consecuencias iban más allá de una Pascua arruinada, sabía claramente que nadie estaba preparado para lo que él había hecho hoy.

Bunny sabía que no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer en este momento, cualquiera de los dos. Y eso era todavía peor que no haber podido evitarlo.

Bunny trataba de crear, de construir, de dar vida.

Jack se divertía, corría de un lado a otro, y destruía.

Y fue claro entonces, que, aunque lo hubieran intentado de verdad, una amistad verdadera entre ellos quizás habría sido imposible.

Y que, si hubo algo, alguna vez… había sido cosa de unos pocos días, hasta que cada uno le mostró al otro su verdadera naturaleza.

-No quiero volver a verte nunca, Frost.

-Coincido contigo en eso, Bunnymund.

Bunnymund corrió, lejos de ahí, intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera arreglar, y donde pudiera ser útil.

Frost trató de recobrar las fuerzas para volar, para flotar, y alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible y no volverlo a ver.

.

.

.

**Cinco: Líneas convergentes:**_ Salen de dos puntos distintos, y terminan por juntarse._

Los Guardianes estaban contentos y orgullosos por su victoria sobre Pitch, luego de que la batalla había parecido perdida. Jack estaba impresionado de pensar, que a final de cuentas todo hubiera salido así. ¿Él, un Guardián? Después de tantos años de huirles, de espiar Santoff Claussen, de mantenerse fuera de sus vidas y de sus miradas, ahora era uno de ellos, y era aceptado y los niños lo conocían y… y…

Y quizás Jack debería relajarse. Quizás debería hacerse a la idea de que esto no era algo que pudiera dar por sentado como todo lo que tenido- o lo que le ha faltado en esta vida y en cualquier otra. Ser un Guardián fue algo que de alguna manera se ganó. ¿Cómo? Aún no estaba seguro, pero lo que sabía bien era que se trataba de algo que podría perder en cualquier instante.

Algo que lo mantenía sonriendo era el hecho de que, después de años, el rencor que Bunny parecía haberle profesado se había terminado. Se había diluido con el tiempo y con estar juntos, con trabajar mano a mano y con que Jack demostrara lo que podía hacer cuando se le daba la oportunidad. Casi había perdido esa oportunidad una vez más, gracias a los engaños de Pitch.

Quizás, hacer que Jamie creyera en Bunny antes que en cualquier otro de ellos era lo mejor que había podido hacer. No solo porque Jamie había pedido creer en el Conejo de Pascua, sino porque Jack en ese momento no habría tenido la dureza de corazón para ser tan egoísta de aferrarse a que Jamie creyera primero en él. En realidad, Jack jamás había sido así. Pero a veces era mejor que los demás o creyeran, si eso le ayudaba a protegerse. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de que esa fuera la mejor opción. Ser vulnerable, preocuparse por los demás, había sido lo que lo había traído a esto, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Bunny y él habían hablado al fin, por los dioses, y no solo eso, sino que también se habían sonreído, se habían retado, habían jugado y se habían defendido uno al otro como si siempre hubiera sido así. Jack había probado, en el trineo, si Bunny se preocupaba por él, y en efecto, lo había hecho. Y ahora, Jack tenía la oportunidad entre sus manos, y ya no podía desperdiciarla.

….

Bunny se preguntaba qué le había impedido, todo este tiempo, acercarse a Jack como había podido hacerlo en estos días. Se había sentido torpe, necio, al saber que él sería el nuevo Guardián. No lo quería ver. No quería enfrentarse a lo que la negligencia y la injusticia que su orgullo había impuesto sobre este muchacho que solamente había querido pertenecer. En el corazón de Bunny había un espacio con la forma de Jack, que en todos estos años no había podido remendar, por más que había intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que aquella vez había hecho lo correcto en molestarse con él y reprenderlo.

No, no lo había reprendido. Le había hecho daño, lo había alejado y rechazado. Había hecho exactamente lo mismo que Jack había temido desde un principio: había acabado con su amistad, acabado con todo. Y lo había dejado solo por enésima vez. Bunny no podría culparlo por odiarlo, otra vez.

Pero Jack se había vuelto tan bueno en fingir, en ser cínico, en sonreir cuando quería llorar, en dejarse atrapar para huir otra vez. Temió que eso pasara, que en cualquier momento huyera. Pero Jack no lo había hecho. Lo había pensado, pero no lo había hecho.

Y ahí estaban otra vez, repentinamente, uno junto al otro, peleando hombro con hombro. Conociéndose otra vez, divirtiéndose incluso, compitiendo, defendiéndose el uno al otro. Cuando Pitch había intentado insultar a Jack, la sangre le había hervido y había sido el primero en saltar sobre él. Y si bien, Jack casi lo había decepcionado una vez más, al final había hecho algo que Bunny jamás pensó que haría: se esforzó porque Jamie creyera en él primero que en nadie más. Lo hizo verlo. Él, que lo había abandonado quién sabe cuántas veces antes, había sido su prioridad.

El pecho se le inundaba de orgullo- un orgullo sano, brillante-, cada vez que pensaba en lo lejos que había llegado su pequeño Snowflake. Y se le secaba, y le dolía, cuando pensaba en que realmente él no había hecho absolutamente nada por ayudarle en ello. Esperaba que ahora que tenía otra oportunidad para remediar las cosas, Jack pudiera encontrar en él la fuerza para perdonarlo.

…

Era de noche y Jack no podía dormir, así que se puso de pie y comenzó a vagar por los pasillos de Santoff Claussen. No era habitual para él dormir entre paredes. Vivir entre paredes. Pero el lugar era familiar, reconfortante, aun si solo lo había conocido a escondidas.

Bunny tampoco había podido dormir. Demasiadas emociones en solo tres o cuatro días y además, aunque todo se había solucionado, la Pascua se había arruinado otra vez. Aun así, se sentía reconfortado por estar en un lugar tan familiar, y a la vez tan lejano, como Santoff Claussen.

De modo que cuando ambos se encontraron en los extremos del mismo pasillo, ambos estaban hundidos en sus propias mentes, y por lo mismo se llevaron ambos una gran sorpresa al encontrarse, de lejos, y compartir una mirada accidental. Verde y azul, invierno y primavera, tierra y cielo, se complementaron en un instante, y ninguno sabía a donde voltear, o qué expresión hacer. Sonreírse, desviar la mirada, hablar, o callar. Y cuando se encontraron a mitad del pasillo, bendita fuera la suerte, había unas puertas que se abrían a un balcón exterior. Bunny hizo una señal con la cabeza y Jack lo siguió.

Uno no ve un cielo como el del Polo Norte en cualquier parte. Y qué decir de la tierra; nieve, nieve hasta donde alcanza la vista. Blancura, brillo, y nada más, por todos los ángulos.

-Vaya-, dijo Jack de pronto, sin pensar-, se pueden ver muchas constelaciones esta noche, con mucha claridad.

-¿Sabes de constelaciones?

-Pasa cuando gastas mucho tiempo mirando por si Manny tiene algo que decirte.

Una risa amarga. Un suspiro cansado.

-Nunca he sabido identificarlas.

Jack fingió que ignoraba que Bunny se había acercado más a él. Cuando ambos se recargaron en la baranda para ver un poco más hacia arriba, fingió también que no se había dado cuenta de la forma en que lo apresó con sus brazos, uno a cada lado de él, mientras ambos observaban el cielo.

-Es fácil-, levantó su índice y apuntó, sonriendo cuando sintió su pecho tibio presionarse contra su espalda-, mira las estrellas. Imagina las líneas entre ellas.

_._

_._

_._

**Seis: Línas mixtas:**_ Curvas y rectas se combinan._

Bunny está hecho de líneas rectas. O eso piensa Jack cuando lo ve y se imagina una línea atravesando sus hombros, y dos líneas más que van desde los extremos de ésta, para juntarse haciendo una punta en su colita de algodón, que insiste cada vez que puede (y si pudiera sonrojarse, Jack está seguro de que se sonrojaría) en negar que es tierna. Sus piernas y sus brazos forman ángulos perfectos cada vez que se mueve, cada vez que corre, que salta, que pelea. El filo de su sonrisa, las formas que toma su pelaje.

Jack está hecho de líneas curvas. Desde la redondez de sus ojos hacia la perfección de su cara, sus mejillas y la esponjosidad de sus labios rosas. Sus pestañas. Las yemas de sus dedos. Sus orejas. Bunny lo ve y se imagina un círculo, dividido en varias partes: las delicadas curvas de su cintura y su cadera (que él niega que tenga, es un hombre, no una chica, por los dioses), el arco que forma su espalda. La delicadeza del empeine de sus pies, hasta su cuello, blanco y delicado, era una curva amplia, larga y abierta.

Bunny dibuja líneas rectas en el cuerpo de Jack. Una que va desde la base de su nuca por toda su columna. Una trazando su pierna izquierda. Otra atravesando su pecho, de un pezón al otro. Desde cada uno salen dos líneas más, formando un triángulo hacia su ombligo. Sus rodillas dobladas hacia su pecho hacen dos ángulos agudos, sus brazos estirados hacia él, dos ángulos obtusos.

Jack hace de Bunny una línea curva. La forma en que su espalda se arquea cuando está sobre él, protegiéndolo instintivamente. Uno de sus dedos enroscándose en sí mismo para tocar a Jack con su nudillo, sin hacerle daño, recorriéndolo solo con su pelaje. Las manos de Jack serpenteando sobre su pecho sinuosamente de los hombros a la cadera. Curvándose para sostenerle el rostro.

Una embestida, una línea recta. Un movimiento de cadera, una línea curva.

Y una más, la última, enredada como un hilo, va de los ojos hasta las sonrisas, se curva, se estira, hace ángulos en los pulmones, baja por las piernas, por los brazos. Y de pronto, los extremos son imposibles de discernir, de encontrar otra vez, y de desenredar.

Y ninguno de ellos lo querría de otra forma.

_Fin_

_No quería irme sin poner algo de abstracta zuculencia, incluso si apenas está allí. A lo mejor fue un poco brusco el salto en la relación XD pero imagínense que pasaron meses desde la quinta hasta la sexta parte._

_En fin. Querida __**Namy**__, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños, y una vez más, espero que seas muy feliz y que todos tus deseos se realicen. Ojalá fuera hada madrina para asegurarme de ello, pero igual haré lo que esté en mis manos, aún si solo es escribir._

_Besos y abrazos!_

_Aoshika October_


End file.
